


Body Language (Choutarou Ootori) Legs

by TheRainRogue



Series: Body Language [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hey, Choutarou?” You called from your position on the bench, chin resting in the palm of your hand.“Yes, senpai?” He paused his practice, turning to look at you with a curious expression.
Series: Body Language [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759096
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Body Language (Choutarou Ootori) Legs

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 94 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Choutarou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

“Hey, Choutarou?” You called from your position on the bench, chin resting in the palm of your hand.

“Yes, senpai?” He paused his practice, turning to look at you with a curious expression.

“Did you know… you have legs that would make most women jealous?” You questioned, eyeing the younger boy’s long and slender legs.

His face flushed at the offhanded comment. “S-Senpai!”

Your gaze moved up to meet his with a smirk. “Don’t be embarrassed, Chou-chan! Embrace the goddess in you!”

“S-Senpai!” He cried again, quickly turning away to hide his red face.

* * *


End file.
